


the purity foundation

by thedyslexicwizard



Series: the good, the bad, the Gifted [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyslexicwizard/pseuds/thedyslexicwizard
Summary: we are ones tasked with stoping them. the monsters, abomination; The gifted





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how could a criminal manage to become one of the most powerful agents in the most trusted government organisation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a parallel story to 'The truly Gifted few'

"please don't leave this wardrobe skye." her mother asked softly 

"but i don't won't to mom" the snow white vixen replied 

"Please, please stay in here... oh god not now. Remember mommy and daddy will always love you" the mother begged as she handed her kit her silver and pearl necklace and closed the mahogany cupboard.  

 the flashes of fire ,the screams ,the sound of flesh burning, the smell of soldering corpses filled the air, burning this memory into the back of her brain  

"yes i did my job.. are they all dead? yes the wife and husband are dead."  "what do you mean! I'M NOT KILLING THERE KIT!"  the young vixen siting with her arms around her legs still clenching the necklace. tears streaming down her face silently as she was doing her best to keep quite, her young innocence striped away in one moment.

"i did my job and i want the money. if you say i won't get the money until i kill there kit. i will storm down to your manor and kill you my self! alright. good I'm going now"  the unfamiliar voice said walking out the door leaving it open.      

it felt like eons before anyone was there to help the now orphaned kit. when help did arrive she ran over to the charred bodies and sat there crying begging them for this to be a dream.   

 

* * *

  **22 years later**

**ZCP (Zootopia central prison)**

**Female wing**

 

"Skye.K.Winterfang. several accounts of assault, numerous accounts of theft, aggravated assault towards an officer of the law and affiliations with a gang. to name a few reasons your serving a life in jail. who the hell want's to let you free?" the guard looked in to the solitary cell that housed a arctic vixen donned in a orange jumpsuit

"is it my parents" cocking her head to the side. her sapphire eyes staring in to the soul of the guard."silly me there dead." her voice manic

"your insane."the guard hating his current job but there was the 'bonus' "well somebody want you free and there paying a lot for you so follow me" the ox unlocking cell door to see the fox stand up and slowly walk out. "I was expecting you to bolt but this works". the walk to the interrogation cell felt long and short it was unsure of what it wanted to be for skye it felt like eons; and for the lucky guard who knew about this it felt like seconds. when they did reach the interrogation room. the vixen was asked to take a cold steel seat. she was used to this room, but it felt unusual because she wasn't in paw cuffs or any restrictive device. she was casually sitting opposite a moose who was wearing a white business suit with patterned light grey strips. "What the AGU wants me a deranged fox who hold a criminal record!" skye trying her hardest not to laugh

"personally i wouldn't choose you to be a part of the AGU. but I'm not the one who chose." the moose replied his voice a cold monotone

"what is this a job offering?"

"exactly"

the vixen responded in disbelief "you can't be serious"    

"i am. are you going to take the job"

"what am i doing if i take it"

"your will be the assistant to the head of the AGU. not Drew teethfest"

"then who"

"you'll find out, are you going to take the job"

"yes"

"then get changed" the moose placing some clothes on the table a black t-shirt, grey jeans and a white coat with the letters AGU running down the back. skye quickly changed into the clothes she was given. "now we leave" the moose said leaving the room

"what about me and the others that were apart of this"

"you'll get it soon"

leaving the complex the pair were meet with a jet black limo sized for a lion"get in" the moose asked skye listened and opened the door and hopped in. seeing the lion sitting beside her 

"is she really the one you want to be your assistant madam?" the lion asked 

"yes she is and she's here" the sheep replied in authority

"who are you" she asked as she pointed to the sheep

"I'm Dawn Bellwether. your boss" 

"So your the head of the AGU." the vixen asked politely 

"yes i am" dawn responded coldly

the car started moving and going towards the city. the night grew impatient and started to light itself up with flashes of lightning.

 

 

 


	2. the ghosts nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the very thing there trying to get rid of is the one thing they always needed.

the early morning sun cut thought the jet black shudders, highlighting the clean modern bedroom. The black sheet that usually payed ontop of the bed lay strewn across the cream carpet. You could hear childish laughter over the sound of a running shower. The gold glint of a proudly hanging badge reading  **agent savage** scratched under the name was the word Phoenix. The clean white bathroom door opened letting a plum of steam rise a striped hare walked out in a clean ZIA uniform 

"Good morning daddy" a young kit said 

"good morning Nathan"  the father walked out on to the carpet floor kneeling down arms wide open waiting for his kit to enter his loving embrace. the kit more then happy to run into his fathers embrace, kissing his father on the cheek 

"Nathan were going" a feminine voice called 

"but daddy's awake" Nathan wined

it was almost like a tidal wave, all of his young kits jumping on top of there loving father "DADDY!" the hare fanning the struggling under all of his 9 kits all kissing and hugging him fanatically

"thats what i called you last night" that doe chuckled leaned against the door frame 

"Ashley not in front of the kits" standing up with ease still with a kit hanging around his neck cocking his head to the side

  
"remember were we're going?"

"yes. your going to your childhood home in the Warren. i still find it funny that you grew up there" "

we're going to meet grandma and grandpa" a kit yelled she was brimming in excitement

"alright you don't want to be late for your train"

"ok ill be back shortly after you" he lovingly kissed his wife cheek. before leaving his expensive apartment 

* * *

after a non eventful day of filling out reports he opened the door to a unnaturally empty apartment "Ashley?" he called out the only thing giving a response the dull tick of the clock proudly placed upon the wall facing the door 'must be traffic'. an hour passed jack was now starting to worry. he called. the static ringing was stuck there it moved finally to "hello you've reached ashley savage. if you want to leave a message leave one after the beep"her voice was always happy it alway brightened his day, but this is wrong .She was never like that she would always pick up she never forgot her phone even if she was driving her car had voice recognition and bluetooth this wasn't right. something was wrong. Very very wrong.

grabbing the remote for the TV he flicked it on. its once black screen rang to life lighting up the apartment instantly the headline **"The Warren levelled by gifted"**   

 "no no NO .they can't .they, they... they" his eyes were stuck on the TV his body frozen with shock "NO NO NO IT CANT" he clenched his fists and crushed the remote and threw it at the tv it sheer speed sending through the tv and the wall behind into their bedroom "Ashley , Nathan ,Georgia, John, ... all of them now... gone. all of my family dead... if only i was with them" 


End file.
